Eye of the Storm
by outsetislander
Summary: In a twisted future, the innocent suffer at the hands of wicked king Aro. Edward the ex-crown prince in hiding is cursed with the ancient Eye of Vires.With the power to see lifespans, can Edward accept the wavering death of the powerful halfvamp he loves?
1. Out of the Ashes

**Full Summary: 300 years in the future after WWIV, the Volturi rule what's left of the world. Edward is an ex-prince in hiding with the strange power to see a person's exact time of death. What happens when he meets a beautiful half-vamp with an amazing power and a death time that is constantly changing? AU. BxE.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. This story was also inspired by many other things like the movie 'Push' and an anime that I believe is called 'Death Note' but it could be something else. All I really own is this fanfic. **

* * *

From the time of a human's birth, it is customary to ingrain religion into the minds of the young. It provides a sense of guidance and purpose that only an infinite, superior power could offer. It is the drive of humans that compels them to the end and restrains them from giving up before the earth is ready to take them back into its frigid depths.

From the time of my first human breath, I was drowned in the beliefs of Christianity. It was a simple road to take at the time; the road of light and dark, of black and white. I was rigid in my beliefs that humility would fly me to the glorious gates of heaven and that sin would drop me into the fiery pits of hell.

At my rebirth, however, I came to the realization that black and white could not coexist without the gray lying between them. That I could no longer follow the path of Christianity without exception. That my breaths would be optional for eternity. That I was trapped in this everlasting purgatory until I was carved out of it, either by my hand of ice or another's.

**Flashback: **

"_Edward, run! Now! Get out now!" screamed Esme, the closest thing I had to a mother in my second life. She had burst into the throne room with Carlisle and the rest of our guards. They were all here to hold off the enemy. To protect me. _

"_No! Esme, I'm not leaving you! I'll stay and fight. We can bring them down together!" I couldn't leave the only family I had left to die. _

"_Edward!" Carlisle grabbed my wrist with all his strength. Our guards shielded the two of us as best they could. The Volturi army had shattered the windows. Brainwashed newborns climbed through the broken glass like it was water. _

"_Son, if you stay here, we all die and the Volturi have everything they need to rule for the rest of time. If you run now…son, don't let your mother and me die in vain. You can't give them what they want. You can avenge us someday, but for now go! You know they want the eye!" Carlisle commanded his last wish with fervor. _

"_I…I love you dad." My voice was but a whisper. _

"_I love you too, Edward. So does your mother," he choked out as he gave me one last fleeting embrace. _

"_Esme…" I breathed. How could I leave her without saying goodbye? _

"_There's no time, Edward. She knows. Now run and don't look back."_

"_But I…" _

"_Go!" he cried in pain, as a newborn broke though the guards and forced his teeth into his neck. I was out of time. I had to run now. _

_I thanked the heavens for the gift of exceptional speed they'd bestowed upon me. As I dangled one foot out of an unguarded window, I touched a hand to my eye patch and fleetingly scanned the room for Aro. I wanted to know his time of death more than anything in the world. _

_Then I saw Jane burst through the crowd, furiously twisting her tiny head this way and that, obviously searching for something…or someone. I took that as my cue to run. _

_I needed to run far away, out of England, out of Europe all together. I needed to go into hiding and go as far away from the war as possible. I needed a place where no one could find me and no one would search. _

_Then the perfect hiding spot came to mind. The country no one bothered to look to anymore. The shambled ruins of what was once considered the martial superpower of the world. The United States of America. _

_I ran with full speed toward the Atlantic shore and the new chapter of my perpetual life. _

_

* * *

_

Here I stood in the empty streets of the deserted ghost town remains of Manhattan. After my three day long swim of the Atlantic Ocean I had ended up somewhere in New England. I'd fed off some dying elk and traveled down to New York for no reason other than distraction.

I was in denial. I could not believe that my family was dead and that my only purpose left in this half-life was to run away. To keep my feet moving for eternity so they could never find me. So they could never have the eye.

I moved step-by-step through the ruins of what was once one of the greatest cities in the world. Skyscrapers were bombed to the ground. Blood still lingered in the mounds of broken glass and shattered windows. Ash covered the trees and the rested on the concrete sidewalks. Houses acted as the final resting places for the decaying bodies of families who'd run out of time. Families like mine.

I'd ghosted the streets for about an hour now, not witnessing a single sign of life. Before this, I had witnessed a few survivors assembling in other states, reviving primitive means of survival. But here…nothing; not a human, animal, or newly sprouting plant. Everything was dead.

I traced my fingers along the ash covered glass of and old shop window and ducked into the dark alleyway next to it. At last I'd spotted a sign of life; a starving rat scurrying under a decaying newspaper. I commended myself for deciding to feed before I'd ventured down here.

Then, my vampire ears detected a new sound too large to be rat. I held my optional breath and darted my uncovered eye around the alley. Was it the Volturi? How could they have located me so quickly? This was it; I had failed my father's last wishes. I would finally experience my long deserved death.

"Show yourself!" I yelled with as much ferocity as I could into the alleyway. My voice echoed off the brick walls back to me. The stillness of the air felt unnatural. I knew I was not alone.

"I know you're there! You want to fight me?! Fine, fight me. I' m not afraid of you," I growled into the darkness. My words simply echoed back again and felt the anger rush through my dead body. I punched a hole into the brick wall beside me. "Damn it! Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared before me. I could tell by her perfect silhouette that she was female. The shadow gripped a gun in both her hands and pointed it straight at me. A gun? A slow smile crept upon my face as I realized she was not affiliated with the Volturi.

"I'd save your bullets, sweetheart. I don't think they'll help you much here," I spoke condescendingly with a slight chuckle of relief.

"Who are you?!" said a voice that chimed like the most beautiful bell. She kept to the shadow, and I heard her cock the gun.

"I believe the more prudent question would be 'what am I?', but doesn't matter anyway. I wouldn't answer either." I smirked. I wasn't sure how this girl managed to find herself alone in this wasteland and though I pitied her situation, she was still the greatest form of entertainment I'd found here.

I suddenly had the greatest urge to injure myself. The force was overwhelming. Without my mind's consent I found myself gripping the brick wall and bashing my skull into it repeatedly, breaking through. I couldn't restrain myself. What was happening to me? Why was I doing this? Was I going insane?

"Just tell me when you'd like to stop," chimed the beautiful voice. It was her?! She was forcing me to do this? Was she a vampire?

"Stop!" I cried as more crushed cement dusted my face. The urge stopped immediately. I'd never witnessed such a dangerous power before. Others could simply kill you, but she could torture you until you died. I looked to the shadow with horror.

A goddess stepped out the darkness that shrouded her. She was of average height, thin, and blessed with delicate curves wrapped in skin of creamy ivory. Long mahogany tresses cascaded down her back and framed her perfect angel-carved face, adorned with full cherry lips, long lashes, and chocolate brown eyes.

After I took in her otherworldly beauty I noticed the strange outfit that hung on her delicate frame. She wore a short, silk, light blue dress that I could only assume was once a nightgown before it was ripped and bloodied from activities unknown to me. She also wore dirty, brown combat boots that were obviously too large for her and meant for men. I wondered whose body she'd stolen them off of and whether or not they were already dead when she'd encountered them.

I was so panicked and confused. She couldn't be human because of her power but she couldn't be a vampire either because of her eye color and the warm blood I could sense rushing through her veins.

Though I feared her, I needed some kind of clue to what she was. I lifted the patch from my green eye.

"Your…your eyes are different colors," the goddess gasped. For possibly the most dangerous women I'd ever meet, she surely didn't act the part.

"Yeah, well your dress is ripped," I countered, slightly offended that the most gorgeous being in the world had noticed my flaw.

I studied the time of her death with my green eye, floating above her head in red. If anything the numbers had drawn me further from the truth. They kept changing, faster than I'd ever seen before. Two years from now, three hours from now, a thousand years from now…I'd hoped it would be a stable time; one showing a normal human's death or one showing an immortal's. But hers…hers just added more questions.

"What are you doing?!" she squealed sounding almost fearful, staring at the eye and backing up involuntarily. It was so backwards. I should be afraid of her and her me, not the other way around. For some reason however, I knew that this girl wouldn't harm me. Well, either that or I was too fascinated to care.

I took a step closer to her and heat radiated off of her skin. As soon as I felt it, realization dawned on me; she was a half-vampire.

"Don't come any closer," she squeaked, "I'll-I'll do it again!"

"What's your name?" I pushed, ignoring her empty threat.

"B-Bella…I think," she stated with uncertainty in her wide, chocolate eyes.

"You think?" I asked gently. No wonder she seemed so panicked and confused. The poor girl was all alone and didn't even know her own name.

"Well, that's what it says on this," she replied wincing, lifting her delicate wrist to me. Wrapped around it was a plastic hospital band and I gently held her wrist to study it. Most of the wording was scratched off. The only part of her name left was 'Bella'. All other information was gone forever. I turned it over and made out the words 'mental hospital'. The name of the institution was lost as well.

"You never told me what you were doing before," she mumbled quietly. I was amazed at her lack of prudence. If I had her power, she would have been dead long before I'd gotten a chance to look at her. She obviously didn't know anything about the world or her past. I came to the conclusion that allowing her the truth wouldn't be dangerous.

"I was checking to see when you die," I stated simply. I'd realized I had been a bit too blunt when her shocked eyes stretched to the size of saucers.

"You can do that!? When am I going die?" she pleaded. It seemed she had no trust issues either if she could take such a statement without question.

"Well I don't know. It keeps changing," I stated truthfully, fear and realization of it's meaning sinking in only now.

"Is that bad? What does that mean?" I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"It means that either someone knows about you, or I'm more dangerous than I thought."

* * *

**A/N: So... do you like it? Please review and let me know. Starting new stories scares me and I'm still really new to writing so I could use some help and encouragement. Also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm sort of changing around the vampire rules in this story. Also I'm bad at geography so don't make fun of me please. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-Tetra (Pen Name)**


	2. To Reign in Hell

**A/N: Okay, so apparently this story is going to be very unpopular. I received a decent amount of hits for the first chapter, but sadly only 3 or 4 alerts/favs to keep up with it. At first I was crushed, but then I had an epiphany of sorts when I read the few amazing reviews I'd received. Who cares if people find my story weird or unentertaining if there are still a select few who really enjoy it? I love this story, and as long as there is someone out there crazy enough to read it, I'll write it. Take that world! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own 'Twilight'-NOT! Oh and there is also a famous quote from 'Paradise Lost' at the end. (Snaps if you recognize it. It is in quotes...)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I yanked my wrist away from glorious being before me and stared into his mismatched eyes in bewilderment. Why would someone be searching for me? Surely I couldn't have done something so extraordinary in the past. I was in a hospital wasn't I? I couldn't imagine that I'd lived with this curse for very long.

"What have I done wrong? I am merely a victim of this curse. Surely no one is searching for me. You must be mistaken." The words flowed from my lips in a stream of uncertainty and panic.

A pitiful smile crept upon his face, but did not reach his eyes. They appeared curious, frightened. The green shone deeper than the amber.

"It has nothing to do with what you've done, I'm afraid, but rather what you are," he said cautiously.

"What I am? But I'm nothing but-" He cut me off.

"A half-vampire with the ability to manipulate another's thoughts and emotions to the point of inevitable action. Quite a desirable weapon to any who thirst for unlimited power," He stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm a what?" I challenged angrily. Maybe I didn't know who I was or even _what_ I was, but I wouldn't believe such a lie. They must have locked the wrong person up in the mental hospital.

"You really don't know what's going on do you?" He pitied me again in his voice of velvet.

"I think I have more of a grasp on reality than you do," I spat. Just perfect. The first person I encounter after who knows how long, and it's someone even closer to brink of insanity than me.

"What is the last memory you have? Before you awoke, I mean." The last memory I had? I didn't know where to start. I couldn't remember waking up. All I could remember was the pain, the fear, the thirst...

"I-I don't remember," I finally admitted.

"Try harder." was his gentle, but fierce command.

I shut my eyes to think. I was like this yesterday, the day before, and the day before that. I couldn't stretch the memories further. My actions from before were sub-conscious, if that. I remembered being driven by pure instinct. Being commanded to kill by the fire that seared deep in my throat. I saw only red, smelt only flesh, tasted only bliss.

But then, something…A tiny, pure white flower painted itself into my mind. A snowdrop, clasped between two delicate, shaking hands. A shimmering tear. A small voice. The words 'I'm sorry'.

My eyes shot open as I let out the breath I'd trapped inside. They quickly darted back to the shining emerald and amber awaiting them. I couldn't help but notice the strange pull the green one carried in comparison to the amber. I felt drawn to it, in need of it.

"Remember something?" he urged gently, trying to hide his apprehension. I immediately dispelled all thoughts of the eye.

"I think so. I'm not sure that it's really a memory though. It may have been a dream."

"Go on…"

"Well there was a flower, and hands, and an apology, but that's about all I have." He seemed almost disappointed from my revelation. I wondered if I should be to.

"No fear…trepidation… pain?" he questioned with fervor.

"None. It was almost…calming really."

For awhile there was silence. I could feel the anxiety radiating off of him in waves. I wondered what he could possibly be worrying about. His make-believe world was after me wasn't it?

"So if I'm a half-vampire, what are you?" I teased to hopefully lighten the mood. He may be insane, but he was the closest thing I had to a purpose in this hell.

"I am a full vampire. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be going. It was nice meeting you." He spoke swiftly then turned his back on me to run at incredible, inhuman speed. He wanted to leave?!

"Hold it!" I concentrated on his mind. _You want to stay with me. You want to come back. You need to stay with me._

I saw him stumble to a halt about a mile in the distance. A mixture of terror and shock dominated his features as he ran full speed back to me. I didn't want him to fear me, but I had no other choice. He could very well be my last chance of survival.

_Nothing is more important than me. You will do whatever it takes to save me. You love me._

I observed him, struggling to fight the manipulated emotions. All in all, the push turned out much better than expected. From my short time of consciousness, I had only mastered my power in the mechanical sense. I could force another to carry out an action, but it was much more difficult to convince them that they _wanted_ to accomplish one.

Here, I was undistracted by my newborn instincts with the ability to practice my power fully. I started to analyze his claim to vampirism. There was definitely something about him that separated him from the others. I did not lose conscious control in his presence. I could keep my mind and civility.

"I'm here. I won't leave. Please stop," he managed when he had returned.

When I released him from the mental hold, he fell to the ground as if he had literally been dropped.

"What do you want?" he spat out, lifting himself from the ground.

"I want to know who you are, what you are, and why you just tried to up and leave me."

"Okay," he dragged out, "My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes.

"You asked, I answered. If you don't believe me that is your problem, not mine."

"Fine," I sighed, "Why did you try to leave me after forcing me to spill my whole not-life to you?"

He seemed more apprehensive towards this question. "Well," He started, "At first, I couldn't help but be fascinated by you. As time went on, however, I realized just how bad things could turn out if I stayed with you for too long."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I could surely take anything this world could throw at me.

"Let me paint a nice _human_ picture for you. An empty gun is still threatening to those who see it right?"

"Right…"

"Well that's great for the gun, but people will catch on to its flaw eventually. In the mean time, the gun might want to find some bullets and gun powder."

"I really don't get where you're going with this, Edward."

"What I'm trying to say is, how great would it be for that gun to find the bullets and gunpowder sitting right next to each other?! It would rejoice! It'd stay on top and kill two birds with one stone!" Edward seemed almost angry at this point. He was so frustrated that I didn't understand his irrelevant analogy.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Everything, Bella! We are the bullets and gun powder! Only better because we last forever! Believe it or not, you are immortal, I am immortal, and the army coming after us is immortal. You may not remember any of it now, but everything you loved in your past life will cease to exist if I stay with you any longer. Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

I stared at him for quite some time, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Could I really believe the words he begged me to believe? Could such a great power really exist in _me_? Could the fate of this dim world really be any darker? The greatest question, however, was his. Did I care? No. It felt selfish and wrong, but for some reason I really didn't care about this wasteland of a world. I let his green eye capture my soul and lock my decision. No. I could care less about this world if it meant staying away from him. I'd let it all crash down, taking me with it. I couldn't be away from him. I couldn't be away from the eye.

"It has to mean something to you, Bella, doesn't it?" Edward pleaded gripping my shoulders and shaking me lightly.

"No," I breathed ever so softly.

"What?" He stared straight into my eyes.

"I said no." My voice was strong and definite.

"Do you care about anything besides trapping me against my will?" he criticized. I felt his words sting the center of my chest.

"No. That is the only thing I care about. Except that this isn't against your will. I can feel it. Only your mind is telling you to leave me. That's why your emotions are so easy to manipulate." I knew I was right. He stared back at me in awe, not bothering to retaliate. I could see his lips forming questions that never escaped his throat.

"H-how," he whispered.

"I can help you, Edward. I don't know what you're running from or what you're trying to stop, but I know you can't do it alone. Maybe you're not insane. Maybe I was wrong. I don't know what I believe anymore, but right now, the only purpose left in this world for me is to help you. I've got nothing to live for and nothing to lose. All I ask of you in return is to let me stand by you." I held out my hand to him.

"I-I can't ask you to do that for me." He winced at the tempting hand I'd offered him. He knew that taking it could very well lose me my life.

"I only see two choices here. Run and let them take us down alone, or die fighting together."

He grasped my hand in his firmly and offered me brilliant half-smile. "'Better to reign in hell' I guess."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but at least it's an update. I'm taking the same stance I have with 'It Belongs to You'. I write what comes to mind. Nothing more or less. I do not believe in adding to a story simply for the interest of making it longer. **

**Thanks For Reading! (Seriously I love you all!)**

**-Tetra**


	3. Sing Before the Dawn

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Life sucks for me right now. Anyway I believe that it's important for you to know the difference between my vamps and the ones in twilight. ****1. Half-vamps are the result of an insufficient amount of venom injected into the bloodstream. They are very rare b/c only a small amount is needed to turn completely. ****2. Vampire skin is not like steel. It is strong, but they can still get hurt. They heal like the wolves in twilight. ****This list will probably get longer as the story progresses. ****I'd also like you to know that this chapter was inspired by a quote.**

**"Hope is like a bird that senses the dawn and carefully starts  
to sing while it is still dark."**

-Anonymous

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. **

* * *

When I first grasped her burning hand, I felt the power and strength surge though me and overwhelm my senses. Now, I felt the hope and vigor draining rapidly from my body as I watched the fallen angel sleep.

I hadn't really considered Bella's weaknesses before now. I'd only seen her as this invincible weapon when we'd joined forces. I didn't realize that this omnipotent power was really as fragile and naïve as a mere mortal. Watching her dream in the blissful privilege of the innocent showed me that her continued existence was as unstable as a wine glass perched precariously on the edge of a wobbly table.

Though my hopes were quickly diminishing, this weakness only amplified my attraction to this curious creature. I didn't want her to save me anymore; I wanted to save her. There was no way she'd last alone against the evils in this shadow of a world. Though I knew she would insist on attempting to avenge my kingdom, a greater passion formed within me. I would train her, stabilize her, and help her find the place she belonged. I would not allow the Volturi to rip the wings off the world's last butterfly.

She shifted in her bed and a 'v' formed between her tensed eyebrows. When we had given up hunting earlier this evening, I noticed her eyelids begin to droop so we broke in to an abandoned hotel. I regretted her weakness from a lack of blood in her system, so I felt a decent bed was the least I could do. I actually enjoyed watching her sleep. I was only worried that these hours of standstill each day would give the Volturi more advantage to find us.

I heard the faintest mumble escape from her lips. My head snapped up to her, but I could tell she was still sleeping. Shocked and curious as I was, I crept closer to her sleeping form and prayed for her to speak again. I felt dirty and intrusive, but an unintentional window into her mind was far too tempting.

"Edward, don't go…I need you…" Bella mumbled. If my heart could beat, it would have stopped in this moment. She must have been dreaming about my attempt to run from her earlier. Guilt clouded my mind. How must it have felt for the single potential companion in a world you don't remember to run away from you? Especially when her humanity was just stolen from her and she was now living the cursed life of a monster.

As light as a feather, I gently placed my hand over hers as I kneeled next to her bed.

"I need you more," I breathed. I was shocked at the truth of my words. I did need her more. She needed me as a guide, but I needed her as a purpose. She was the only ray of hope I had left; the only _world _I had left.

I locked myself in that position and prayed for her to speak again. I only got a few mumbled 'no's' and few other incoherent words or phrases. When I was about to give up, I heard a word that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Alice," she whispered. _Alice._

I had no idea what Alice she was referring to, or if she would even remember who it was in the morning, but I knew my own Alice and I missed her like the bird misses the dawn.

Alice was my baby sister who, to this day, I prayed lived long enough to speak her first word.

**Flashback:**

_They were but a group of three, but the terror our small town was enduring because of them proved a larger number would only slow them down. The wicked man in front with onyx hair and paper skin grinned as his childlike minions tortured my people. They were a boy and girl both alike in so many ways more than the blood-red eyes and cornflower hair. Bodies dropped in the paralyzing mist that spread from the boy while people screamed in foundationless agony in front of the sneering girl. I spied them from the window of our little house on the edge of town. They moved in a straight line, destroying and torturing anything foolish enough to fall into their path. And unless they made some unlikely turn soon, I knew exactly where they were headed; our home._

"_Mom, take Alice and run," I commanded. _

"_Edward, are you insane?! We're all leaving together!" my father yelled, his face twisted in shock and anger. _

"_Dad, look at how they are moving! A straight line that leads right to our home. I don't know why, but we are not in the path of their destination, we _are _their destination."_

"_Edward, that's crazy! What the hell would those demons want with us? We don't even know who they are," my mother screamed. _

"_Where else would they be headed? Behind the house is nothing but woods. They're coming here. I don't know why, but they are. I can feel it…" I sighed, staring out the window at the wicked man with his red eyes set on our home. I felt my father's presence behind me. He set a hand on my shoulder and watched the man as well. Then, he let out a defeated sigh._

"_Elizabeth…I think Edward is right. Take Alice and sneak out the back door. If you hurry you might make it to Chicago by morning. We'll…meet you there," he choked out, tightening his grip on my shoulder. Somehow I knew we wouldn't. _

"_Edward…" my mother began to cry and wrapped her arms around my father's neck to sob into his shoulder. _

_I took this moment as my chance to bid farewell to my baby sister. I hurried into the nursery and found Alice just waking up in her crib and rubbing her teeny eyes. I lifted her up gently and cradled her in my loving arms. She was but a newborn, born prematurely, and she felt so fragile and tiny in my arms. The doctors had already informed us that she'd always be smaller than average. She let out a sleepy yawn and focused on my face before she smiled and giggled lightly. A tear fell from my eye, but I sadly returned her smile all the same. _

"_Hey there, kiddo," I managed. She was intelligent for one so young, and I could see the anxiety cross her little face when she sensed my sadness. _

"_It'll be alright…Be good for mommy okay?" She appeared so confused and panicked now that her expression would have made me laugh, or at the very least smile in any other situation. _

_My parents burst through the door now, a backpack of supplies hanging over my mother's shoulders._

"_Son, Mom and Alice need to leave now. We're running out of time," my father spoke hurriedly. I handed Alice into my mother's waiting arms. She missed me though, and leaned over, stretching her chubby arms towards me to grasp fistfuls of air. I didn't want to let her go, but it was my only choice. _

_I saw a vase of flowers over on the nightstand and picked out the one that reminded me of her; a delicate white snowdrop. It was smaller than the others, but it was the most unique and beautiful of the whole bouquet. It was just like her. _

_I handed it to Alice and she gripped the stem with all the strength her stubby fingers could muster. I looked straight into her hazel eyes. _

"_Snowdrops are supposed to be a sign of hope and consolation," I stated monotonously. I knew she had no idea what I was saying, but I hoped the little flower would make her smile again. _

_I kissed my mother's cheek when we reached the back door and said our goodbyes. We couldn't accept this as a final farewell so we all pretended that it wasn't. The last thing my mother said to me still rings in my ears to this day._

"_You know, Edward," she started, "snowdrops are also said to bring good luck." _

_I wished them all the luck in the world as they disappeared into the black forest. _

**End of Flashback**

"Edward…" Bella yawned, yanking me back to reality. "What's wrong?"

I realized I was panting in tearless sobs from the memory that I had just relived. Bella was fully awake now and concern dominated her features. Luminous moonlight spilled through the window over her and I had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Just…a dream," I lied, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"How can you dream if you don't sleep?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Bella, who is Alice?" I asked, before I could stop myself. She looked confused.

"I don't know…at least I don't think so. I don't even know who I am, remember?" she joked sadly.

"You talk in your sleep…You mentioned an Alice," I pushed, but from her expression she had obviously forgotten the dream. I didn't matter anyway. She wasn't referring to my Alice. My Alice was one in a million and most likely long dead.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. Are you sure I said Alice?" Bella questioned, genuinely concerned.

"I believe so. It doesn't matter though. You probably just used to know a girl named Alice." I was trying to shrug it off, but for some reason Bella seemed to be hanging on my every word.

"You think I knew someone named Alice?" she seemed excited.

"Yeah, I guess so." She seemed to dislike my answer. Then I realized I had just revealed something of her hidden past to her.

"Alice…" Bella sighed in praise of the name. Suddenly she frowned.

"Did I mention anything about her? The way she looked, maybe?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, no." Bella seemed to dislike this answer even more. She remained in frustrated silence for a short while before she spoke again.

"So what was your Alice like?"

"How did you know I knew an Alice?"

"It's obvious that the name has greater meaning to you. Who is she?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Alice is…was my little sister."

"Was? Is she…oh dear. I'm sorry, Edward I didn't realize."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I mean, she could be alive. I just doubt it is all."

"Why doubt it? Don't believe what you haven't proved." The knife twisted deeper in the wound.

"I can't prove it, Bella. She's better off dead than alive in this world anyway." Not even I could be convinced by such a lie.

"Have you looked for her?" Why couldn't she just drop this?

"I don't even know what she looks like. She was only an infant the last time I saw her. She'd be well into her forties by now," I argued.

"Well, I'm going to find my Alice, and I don't even know if she's human. Hell, I don't know if she even exists. But I know I'm gonna find her. And do you know why? Because I have faith." She stated defiantly, leaving me dumbfounded.

"You're going to look for her?! You'll search forever!" I gasped.

"Well according to you, we live that long." She smiled.

"And you plan to start this, when?"

"Right away, I guess. I'm still going to help you regain your kingdom, but why not search along the way?" It was a rhetorical question, but in my head I listed a million good answers to it.

"What makes you think she wants to be found?" I asked referring to her Alice, but she answering referring to mine.

"Because you're her brother and she loves you," she stated simply. All this time I had never searched for Alice, because I was sure she'd reject the monster I had become. Now, with Bella's words lingering in the air I realized how foolish I had been. She would love me for who I was. Not despise me for what I was.

"What if she doesn't remember me?" I asked. Bella took my hand and locked my gaze.

"Then create new memories with her until she does."

* * *

**A/N: You'll probably get the second half of the flashback in the next chapter. Review please. Comments, questions, and suggestions are all appreciated. And remember, this story will only continue if someone reads it. So show me you care please!**

**Thanks for reading!  
-Tetra**


End file.
